1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for controlling the threshold voltage in a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a circuit for increasing the threshold voltage only when a semiconductor device is standing by, preventing increment of subthreshold leakage current generated in which uses the low threshold voltage for a high speed operation of the semiconductor
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the light weight and miniaturization of electronic devices, high speed operation and low power consumption semiconductor devices have been required. Furthermore, it is also required that the semiconductor devices particularly, using a battery, should be designed to lower their power consumption while they are standing by.
In general, lowering a supply power leads to lower power consumption of the semiconductor devices, and lowering a threshold voltage enables the semiconductor devices to operate at a high speed.
In the stand-by mode, however, lowering a threshold voltage causes increment of the subthreshold leakage currents, thereby cutting down the expected life span of the battery, with a high speed operation of the semiconductor devices.